The Final Addition
by CaughtMySelfFalling
Summary: Sequel to Chasing Bella. Bella, Edward and Emma are a happy family now. What could possibly make life better? Maybe another baby?
1. Yellow tape again?

**Author's note: So here it is. THE SEQUEL. I'm really happy to be continuing the Bella, Edward, Emma story. So thank you to everyone for the support.**

BPOV

I was crouched behind the couch in the living room of mine and Edward's apartment awaiting the arrival of my dear husband and daughter. I had been in my hiding spot next to Alice and Rosalie for a while and my legs were starting to hurt but I ignored the pain. Finally I heard the key in the door and when it opened we all jumped up and shouted.

"Happy birthday Emma!"

Her face was shocked as she grabbed onto Edward's leg. But once she realized what was going on a huge smile crossed her face. She immediately ran to Emmett. We hadn't told her that he and Rosalie were in town for the sake of the surprise. Emma and Emmett had a very special bond that I never really understood. I think it had a lot to do with the fact that he was really just a big kid himself.

After Emmett's big bear hug she greeted all her cousins and friends that we had invited for the party. I had Alice start one of the games and I went into the kitchen to get the food, Edward followed. He came up behind me as I was putting the finishing touches on the veggie tray and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How was daddy daughter day?"

"Great! We went to that park and got ice cream."

"How was that?"

"It was great. She had a ton of fun." He kissed my neck softly. "I stole you something."

"You stole me something from the park?" I looked at him in confusion.

"I stole you a piece of something." He pulled out a six inch strip of yellow caution tape and handed it to me. "They had part of the playground taped for construction so I took a piece."

I had to laugh because it was just too cute. I turned to him and he had a big grin on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't want to think about that night after what happened with my dad."

"Yeah that was awkward but your dad loves me now so it's all good." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Do you think your dad would give us more of that tape? I wouldn't mind seeing that dress again." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah right. That was like twelve years ago I don't exactly have that body anymore."

"I happen to like your body just the way it is."

"Fine you want the tape you ask Charlie for it." He face scrunched up like he smelled something bad. "That's what I thought."

Alice came walking into the kitchen and quickly turned her back when she saw us so close.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude but you've got like twenty hungry six year olds out there."

"We're coming Alice."

The party was a great success and Emma had a wonderful time with all her friends and Emmett and Rosalie's kids. Jasper and Alice had a one year old and it was nice to have a small baby around again. I couldn't help but notice Edward spent a lot of time with little Abby and it made me wish he had been able to be around when Emma was that small.

It was finally time for cake and ice cream so we dimmed the lights while Edward brought in a pink princess cake with a big 6 on it. Sometimes I look at my little girl and it's hard to imagine that she's six years old already. It made me smile though, to know that she would have a great life. She had a father and a mother who loved her and it was defiantly a relief that Edward had enough money to support us.

By nine o'clock we had ushered out all the guests and were attempting to put a sugar high Emma in bed.

"Emma sweetie you need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Edward was trying his best to be patient with her. He always was so I just kept to cleaning and left him with the hyper toddler.

"Daddy will you read me a bed time story?" It still made my heart soar when I heard her call Edward daddy.

When Edward and I had gotten together it wasn't something we had pushed on her but one day she just walked up to him and said 'Are you my daddy now?'. He said he was if she wanted him to be and from that day on she has called him daddy. It was quite an adorable sight to see how Emma had Edward wrapped around her little finger. I spent the first month after we had moved in trying to convince him that we couldn't give her everything she wanted and had to say no sometimes. It killed him to tell her no and she knew it. She would play on his weakness if she really wanted something.

By ten thirty we had gotten her asleep and the apartment clean for the most part. It was time for us to go to bed so we headed into the bedroom and got into pjs. I snuggled into the bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. This was my favorite part of the day. Just before bed cuddling up to my wonderful husband. I always felt safe with him and it made me happy in a way that I couldn't remember ever feeling.

"Bella, love, I wanted to talk to you about something." The tone of his voice worried me. We talked about everything but he sounded so unsure of my answer.

I just looked up at him so he would continue. "I love you and Emma more then anything in this world."

"I know that." I hoped encouraging him would help him get out whatever he was trying to say.

"And I truly do think of Emma as my own, I want you to know that. I just think that… I mean… I would like us to have another baby."

I was shocked. I guess I'd never really thought about it. We'd only been married for three months and I had just finished school. But we were both turning 30 this year so I guess time was ticking. Plus I didn't want to be one of those women that had a kid when there other child was old enough to have one of their own. So I guess it was a good idea.

After I had processed his request I gave him a smile and his tense face relaxed.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well then let's get started." He said as he rolled me onto my back and lay on top of me kissing my neck.

"Edward I'm on the pill and I took it today. There's no way I could get pregnant right now."

"Practice makes perfect Bella dear."

He had now worked his way down my neck to my shoulder where he was sliding my strap down with his hand. My hands went to his hair and pulled him closer. He moved his hands slowly down my sides until he reached the hem of my top. My both adjusted slightly so that he could remove it.

"You're so beautiful." He looked deep into my eyes before kissing me passionately.

He always made me feel gorgeous and wanted, and that added to my excitement when we made love like this.

I felt the need to explore his body to so I ran my hands up and down is muscular back. He moaned into my mouth at the contact and pushed his lower half into my spread legs to show me how aroused he was. Feeling how hard he was made me throw my head back breaking our kiss. Edward took this opportunity to kiss my exposed neck. Every time his lips touched me it was like fire erupted inside me. I had never felt anything like it. The simplest touch from Edward had the potential to turn me into a horny teenager. So when I had his full attention it sent my world spinning.

I was so concentrated on his lips that I didn't notice his hands at the waist of my shorts pulling them and my panties down. He slid them off quickly and started to kiss his way back up my leg. My whole body tensed as he reached high on my inner thigh very close to my throbbing desire. But I didn't want that tonight. I wanted us to be one, reaching pleasure together. I reached my hand down and brought his chin up so that our eyes met.

"I just want you tonight."

He nodded and kissed my lower stomach before moving up my body to kiss my lips again. I brought my hands to his hips and started to push them off his body. I got them most of the way off before he kicked them to the bottom of the bed. We were now both undressed and so ready to have each other.

He looked deep into my eyes again. "I love you." And he leaned down and kissed me in the most gentle way as he slowly pushed into me.

Being connected to him in this way was the best feeling of completion. He was my everything and he was perfect for me in every way.

He slowly started to work in and out and I moan in pleasure. This was going to be a long night of love making and I was content with that.

We weren't making a new life tonight but damn I was looking forward to all the trying later.

**AN: I'll be here all week. Don't forget to tip your waiter… or in this case tip your author with a review.**


	2. Doritos and Watermelon

BPOV

The next day we were woken up by the bright ball of sunshine I called my daughter. I never knew how she was a morning person, I never was. We got up and Edward took Emma to make breakfast. I headed to the shower and revisited the events of the night before. Not just the love making but the decision we had made. I was happy and scared at the same time. Being a mother for a second time was what scared me. It had been a tough road the first time but I knew this time would be different; I had Edward. I could already tell he would be even more over protective then he normally was. I was ok with that. I had traveled a rough path for so long that it was good to have someone to take care of me and protect me.

As I lathered up my hair I couldn't help but think of Kay in my moment of happiness. I recalled how happy she was when I had taken the test and found out about Emma. She had been so good to me at first. I tried to not think about the dark times of when she had left. I had promised myself that I would think of only the good when I remembered her. I tried to clear my thoughts of my ex as I exited the shower and got ready for my day.

I found Edward and Emma at the kitchen table eating. I smiled at the sight that always made me happy, my daughter and her loving father. I grabbed the plate that they had made for me and sat down at the table. Edward gave me a quick kiss before I dug in.

Emma was preoccupied with her smiley face pancake so Edward leaned in close to me.

"Should we tell her?"

I knew what he meant and I knew he was eager to share the news with anyone even if it was a six year old. I smiled and nodded.

"Emma sweetie mommy and I want to talk to you about something."

Emma looked up from her food with a curious smile. "Yes daddy?"

Edward took my hand and looked down sweetly at Emma. "Well honey mommy and I have decided that we want to have another baby. So you'll have a little brother or sister." The stress on the word brother made me almost laugh. I hadn't really thought that Edward would have a preference; we hadn't talked about that much.

"But I'm the baby." She said with a little pout. I just sat back and let Edward field this one. I wanted to see how he would do under pressure, again.

"You are honey. The new baby won't take our love away from you. We all have plenty of room to love another baby just as much as we love you."

"Will I still be your little princess?"

"Of course you will be. No one will ever take that away."

"Ok. But where's the baby come from."

_Answer that doctor dad._ Edward looked at me almost pleadingly. I just smiled and sipped my coffee.

"Well honey. The baby will be in mommy's tummy."

"Is it there now?" She shot up and rounded the table to pull up my shirt and rest her ear on my stomach. We both laughed at the innocence of her actions.

"Not yet honey but soon." He gave me a wink and I, like a teenager, blushed at his implication.

"How does the baby get there?"

Edward's face was in full out freak mode at that question so I decided to finally step in.

"Well honey we can talk about that later but right now we need to get ready. Daddy has to work and mommy's spending time with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. So you know that means?" She shook her head. "You get to go to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house."

"Yay!" She shouted.

It was so nice having the family so close. I always joked with Emmett and Rose that it was practically Cullen law that they had to move up here. It apparently wasn't a joke because last month they had informed the family that they were going to be moving up here soon because Emmett had gotten a great job offer. Cullens, can't do a thing with em.

We finished breakfast with random conversation and then hurried to get ready for our different destinations. I helped Emma as Edward got ready. He was going to drop her off before heading to the hospital.

Once we had gotten ready I kissed them both goodbye.

"Make sure not to take that damn pill today." Edward said after I kissed him.

"Behave!" I swatted his arm and turned to walk to my car. I didn't make it far before I felt a rather rough slap on my ass. "Careful Mr. Cullen you are cursin' for a bruisin'."

"Looking forward to it Mrs. Cullen."

He winked and I giggled. Three months and he still acted like we were on our honeymoon. I couldn't blame him though I had just as much of an appetite for him I just kept it under wraps better.

In true Cullen women fashion we spent hours and hours shopping. It still wasn't my favorite thing to do but I knew they loved it and I enjoyed the time with them. It was also a plus that whenever I came home with a bunch of new clothes and a dent in the credit card Edward would get 'excited'. He loved when I spent money on things for myself and it made him 'happy' that he could give me the only to do so. Men!

Rose and I finally reached exhaustion and convinced Alice to stop for lunch. It was crowded but Rose as per usual managed to flirt her way to the front of the line and we were soon seated. It never ceased to amaze me how she could get what she wanted with her skills in flirting. I had even worked a few times on a female hostess. I always asked her what Emmett thought of her doing this and she just said he didn't care what she did as long as she got them to the food faster. Oh Emmett.

We were seated and looking over out menus when I couldn't hold in my news anymore.

"So I have something to tell you guys."

The both lowered their menus and looked at me with eager eyes awaiting the gossip. Little did they know I had something better then gossip; at least I thought it was.

"Edward and I talked about it last night and we've decided that we want to have another baby."

"That is so amazing Bella. Congratulations." Rose spoke enthusiastically as she placed her hand over mine.

I thanked her and then looked at Alice who had yet to speak. She wore, what could only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"Alice?" She threw herself out of her seat and practically attacked me.

"This is so perfect Bella! I can't believe it. Last time we were alone but we can do it together now. It's so perfect."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

She pulled her self away from me and sat back down. "I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Jasper and I have decided to have another baby too."

"Oh Alice, that is perfect."

I squeezed her hand and we both got devilish looks on our faces as we simultaneously turned to Rosalie.

"Hell no! Don't even think about it. I've got my kids and I don't plan on having anymore. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to talk Emmett out of it after he finds out his brothers are doing it. I don't think so."

We all laughed because we knew exactly what she was talking about. Edward had told me that when they had tried for their second child he had gotten almost daily calls from Emmett explaining the progress. He said he had tolerated it but when they were trying for their third Edward instituted a 'if you wouldn't tell mom then I don't want to hear it' policy.

Lunch was spent talking about babies and pregnancy and nurseries. Rosalie had decided to become playfully spiteful at one point and started pointing out all the negatives to being pregnant; the hormones, the cravings, the uncomfortably weight gain. To be honest that was the first time I had though of all those things. I groaned internally when I thought about it all.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Junior all I wanted was Doritos and French onion dip. One night I ran out at like 1 in the morning and when I woke Emmett to get me more he was annoyed for a second so I started crying and he apologized and brought back six bags and three things of dip." We all laughed. "I never did tell him that I fake crying. I just really wanted those Doritos. Come to think of it, for both my other two pregnancies he stocked up on Doritos and dip."

We laughed again. "Did you even crave them?"

"No. But by the eighth month my fat ass ate it all."

"With Abby it was watermelon." Alice chimed in. "And have you ever tried to find a decent watermelon in Seattle in the middle of winter?" We laughed and shook our heads. "Didn't really put me out though, I always made Jazz go get it. Once he couldn't find any and came home almost in tears of fright. But of course that was hours after the craving so I wanted something completely different and sent him out for some coconut cake."

"You're horrible."

"Oh please like you never sent…" She didn't finish her sentence and her eyes filled with apology at her almost slip. "Bella I didn't mean…"

"No it's ok. Kay wasn't there for the craving stuff. But I must admit it really puts those cravings into perspective when you have to drag your own ass up to get them. I mean imagine if you had to get that watermelon yourself. Would the desire have been enough for you to waddle your ass out to get it?"

"Probably not." She laughed again and I was happy because I was trying to lighten the mood. "But I mean things will be different this time. You've got Edward right?"

"Oh and I plan to take full advantage of that. I know Edward and the more overprotective he gets the crazier I plan to make my cravings and hormones. I can see it now 'Bella you're four months pregnant you really should be on bed rest' 'But honey I really want some tab. I know they don't make it anymore but the baby wants some'."

At that we all laughed so hard that we started to attracted attention. We quieted down and finished our lunch.

Before I knew it was time to get Emma and head home for dinner. Edward was working late so it was just the two of us, as it often was. I was surprised when I got to the house and Esme started to eye me. She said that when Edward had dropped off Emma he had said that we had an important announcement but wouldn't give it away. I just rolled my eyes, that was so like Edward. She had informed me that she couldn't wait to find out so the family was having dinner tomorrow night. I agreed and left with Emma.

It was a pretty uneventful night for us; some dinner, a little bit of play time then bed. After the late night Edward and I had pulled I was exhausted and headed to bed shortly after Emma. I had long since given up on waiting for him to get out of work.

"Bella." It was as if someone was calling me name underwater. "Bella love, wake up."

I blinked my eyes opened and rolled onto my back to find Edward. "Hello honey." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How was your day?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Great! We shopped for hours and had lunch. I told the girls about our plan."

"Oh yeah how'd they take it." At this point he was kissing my neck and had resituated himself on top of me. I yawned and said. "Alice was excited. Apparently she and Jasper had the very same discussion."

"Mmhmm." He was fanning interest as he started down to my collarbone.

"PS thanks for throwing me to the sharks with Esme. She was eyeing me the whole time I was there. I bet she thought I was already pregnant."

"I'm sorry hun. I couldn't help it. But I wanted to tell her when we were all together. We're having dinner there tomorrow night."

"So heard." I was still half asleep at this point and yawning.

"But enough about my mother. I think we are due for some practice." He was now kissing my breast through my top and running his hands up underneath it.

"Yeah sure." I yawn-spoke.

He stopped and rested his head on my chest before letting out a heavy sigh.

"You're not in the mood. We can just sleep."

"No, no. I want to. I'm in the mood." Another traitorous yawn escaped.

"That was convincing." He chuckled as he moved from on top of me.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just really tired. I promise shower time tomorrow." I curled up to him so that my back was to his chest and I couldn't help but notice how hard he was against me. I felt bad, but in that moment not bad enough to not be sleepy.

He draped an arm around my waist and said "Promise?"

"Scouts honor." I held up my fingers for effect.


	3. Sex as a chore

EPOV

It had been about a month since we had told the family that we were trying and they couldn't have been happier for us. Esme cried a little and Carlisle gave me a firm hand shake and said good luck.

To say that this last month had been filled with enough sex to quench my teenage fantasies was an understatement. I had done as much research as possible and had stocked up on Ovulation Predicting Kits (OPKs). Bella had been less then accommodating when I bought the tests and had wanted to do it 'the old fashion way'. But I used the nagging card that I hardly played to get my way in the matter. I had found out that once fertile, Bella had a 36 hour window to conceive. I took this very seriously and planned as many ways as possible to get in a quickie at work if needed.

We were getting ready for another dinner at my parents house and we were running late.

"Shit!" I heard from Bella in the bathroom.

I went to the door and knocked gently. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

She whipped the door open so fast I jumped back in surprise. "I took the damn test and I'm ovulating."

"You took it just now?" She nodded. "You told me you took it this afternoon and it was negative."

"Yeah well I lied. I'm sorry I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Well you missed yesterday so for all we know we could have only a few hours left…"

"I know Edward. But what do you want to do? Throw my skirt up real quick." I raised my eyebrows in a 'that's not a bad idea' way and she slapped me on the arm. "Pig! I knew we shouldn't use those damn tests it's taking all the fun out of it. Congratulation Edward you have turned sex into a chore."

She stomped past me to the living room and I let out a sigh of frustration. I had gotten the test so that she could get pregnant as soon as possible. But she was right it was turning into a chore.

I made my way out to the living room to find Bella standing at the door helping Emma into her coat. She shot me the look that she had only discovered since we had gotten married; I involuntarily shuddered. It was like the moment I slipped the ring on her finger her brain the materialized the information on how to do 'the look'. I didn't hate it exactly it just let me know I was in trouble and one thing I had learned was to never be in trouble with my wife.

We made it to my parent's house in complete silence. At the door we both put on our best smiles and went inside. We were greeted by the family and went our separate ways. Bella went to the kitchen with my mother and sisters, I went to the den to have a drink with my father and brothers, and Emma went to the play room to play with the kids. Before I left Bella I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I knew she wouldn't take out her anger on me at that moment in front of the family and I used that to my advantage to silently apologize. She didn't freak out like I knew she wouldn't but she surprised me when she placed her hands on my hips and leaned into my kiss. Good sign.

I made it to the den to find my brother playing a game of pool as my father looked on.

"Eddie!" Emmett bellowed. I had long since given up on stopping him from calling me that.

"Hey Em. Who's winning?"

"We were just fucking around. Now that you're here we have four so we can play doubles."

"That means he was losing." Jasper chimed in.

He didn't really care that Emmett had already destroyed the game and started setting up a new one. I went to the bar and poured a glass from the already open bottle of my father's best brandy. The game started with the usual teams; me and Carlisle vs. Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and I weren't allowed to play together since we had both spent time in college at many a pool hall.

"So how are… things?" Carlisle asked with a clear meaning.

"Fine." I tried to keep things simple.

Emmett didn't catch my attempt at subtlety. "He's wants to know how the baby makin' is going!"

I rolled my eyes, Jasper laughed and Carlisle pinched bridge of his nose.

I didn't want to make him look stupid. "Yeah that's going ok. I bought some OPKs much to Bella's dissatisfaction." They all kinda looked at me questioningly. "She said with all the testing and stuff I turned sex into a chore." Even Carlisle chuckled at my expense.

"Let's just say that is one household chore I wouldn't mind doing; especially if we don't have to keep it in the household." Emmett could always be counted on.

After the laughter had subsided we quickly turned to a new topic, and I was thankful that my sex life was no longer center stage. I was already on my second glass and feeling pretty good when I was surprised by Bella coming into the den.

"I hope I'm not intruding on male bonding time or anything." She said as she walked in.

"Not at all. Male bonding comes second to the needs of a pretty lady. What can we do for you Bella?" My dad had this way of flirtatiously not flirting. It was weird.

"I just needed to talk to Edward."

I nodded and followed her to the hallway. I was surprised again when she grabbed my hand and led my upstairs. My parents had only moved into this house recently so I didn't have a room per-say but Bella quickly pulled me into the one that we stayed in whenever we spent the night.

"Edward I want to apologize about earlier. I'm making this whole thing harder on both of us and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

I took her face in my hands and looked deep in her eyes. "I'm the one that should apologize. I've had my mind so focused on… ya know, that I wasn't thinking and I was being an insensitive jerk. I'm sorry." I kissed her softly so that she would know how sorry I was.

I pulled away and rested my forehead to hers with my eyes closed. I was just happy she wasn't pissed at me anymore.

"Edward."

My eye shot open. I knew that voice; every horny fiber in my being yearned to hear that voice every minute. That voice went straight to dick which had, until that moment, been resting quietly in my pants. Once the shot of lust had raked through my body I looked into Bella's eyes to make sure I was hearing her correctly. She just smirked at me and threw her arms around my neck pulling my lips to hers. Everything had happened so fast that it took me a second to catch up. But when I did it was well worth it. We kissed in pure need. It was rough and I was loving it.

Much too quickly she pulled away; I let out a dissatisfied noise. He just smiled seductively as she made her way to the door and locked it. She sauntered back over to me and pulled me towards the end of the bed.

"We don't have much time." She said quietly.

The excitement of a fast and furious made my cock even harder. I wasn't all the way there but I was pleasantly surprised that it could react so quickly on so little stimuli. I mean I had never had trouble in that department before but we had to be talking about record time hardness here.

Our lips meet again with more heat. She quickly deepened it and I willingly obliged. I guess the record time hardness was starting to show its down side because my brain was in such a frenzy that my hands couldn't do anything but stay pressed against her back pulling her close. Again before my brain could register what Bella was doing until I felt her hand on my cock through my pants. As a medical professional I should know it impossible, but right now I think that 99% of the blood in my body was rushing to my dick and making it painfully hard.

She worked my through my pants for a few more minutes and, even through the layers of fabric, it felt amazing. I pulled back to let out a moan. I felt a whoosh of air fan my front. I opened my eyes to see Bella had fallen to her knees and was going at my pants like she was two seconds away from just ripping them off. I was almost dumbfounded by her dedication to her task. My head was spinning and before I knew Bella wrapped her mouth around me and started a quick pace.

"Bella. GOD! Hold… hold on… a sec… FUCK!" All my attempts at protesting only drove her to suck harder.

I placed me hands on her head and slightly moved my hips fucking her mouth. I felt like I was violating her but she wasn't protesting and she did start it.

It felt so good her have her hot little mouth around my almost painfully hard dick. I knew that joke that woman never gave head after marriage but Bella most defiantly still enjoyed giving me this pleasure; and for that I was grateful.

She pulled out all the tricks she new I loved and before I knew it I was dangerously close to the edge. I normally loved to let her take me over the edge this way but I quickly remembered what we had to do.

"Bella stop you're gonna make me cum."

She pulled her lips up and off me before giving me a few more strokes and standing. I kissed her hard trying to convey my gratitude for her gesture. We were running out of time and I knew it so I started turning her towards the bed that was near by. She resisted my movements and I broke the kiss out of confusion. She just gave me another sexy smile and turned her back towards me. Her hands went up her skirt and she pulled down her panties before discarding them and pulling the skirt back up to settle around her waist. My mouth dropped at her boldness as she bent over and grabbed onto one of the tall posts of the bed. God I love this woman.

"Edward?"

Again my penis was taking all the blood from my brain and I could barely maintain vital functions let alone get up enough good sense to walk over and fuck my all too willing wife. With a quick shake of my head rational thought returned to me and walked over to her.

I leaned over her body so that my lips were close to her ear. "I love you Bella."

She let out and annoyed breath. "I know and I love you too. But we don't have much time so will you please just fuck me!"

I smiled at how worked up she was but didn't dwell to long. Bella horny and not getting what she wants could be a scary thing.

I took position behind her, hands on her hips to hold her skirt up, and swiftly entered her. I moaned at the feeling and stayed still for a moment. I took too much time for Bella's liking apparently because before I could get my shit together she was pushing back into me. I took the hint and started a slow sensual rhythm.

"Jesus Edward! We don't have all day. I said FUCK ME!"

_Shit_. Bella was in control and I loved it. So much of this 'trying' process had been sweet love making, so I was glad for the change of pace.

"Fuck Bella." I hoped just those two words were enough to let her know how much I was enjoying this.

I worked at a frantic pace for only a little while longer before I felt my pending release. _Fuck_. If I didn't watch myself I was going to get off way before she even came close. I employed every trick in the book to try and avoid that outcome. I clenched my jaw, closed my eyes and tried to think of things that wouldn't make me go soft but would bring me down from being so aroused.

The expression on my face was probably easily readable, and my suspicions were confirmed when Bella spoke again. "Just let go Edward."

"But… you."

"It's fine baby just let go."

_Fine._ It wasn't like I was the first guy to get off before his wife and do nothing about it afterward. We had a mission and if she could take one for the team so could I.

"God yes! Almost…"

After a few more thrust I felt Bella voluntarily clench around me strictly for my own pleasure. It felt so good that it was all it took to send me off. I cried Bella's name as I came deep inside her. I had hoped to get a minute to regain my breathing after such a 'quick' encounter. But no…

"Bella? Edward? Dinner's ready." I heard Esme call from the other side of the door before the handle jiggled. "Why is the door locked?"

As if in a movie both of our heads shot to the door and then we turned to each other. In a matter of a few seconds several things happened. I finally withdrew and pulled my pants up and Bella pushed her skirt down and looked around franticly.

"ONE SECOND ESME!" She yelled at the door. "Where the HELL are my panties?" She said in a whisper.

She kept searching as I tried to reassemble my pants and tuck in my shirt.

"Just forget them." I said in a whisper shout as I tried to rake my hand through my hair and get rid of any signs of sex hair.

"What are you guys doing with the door locked… OH. Well dinner's ready. No rush." With that I heard her make her way back down the hallway at a hurried pace.

"How do I look?" I asked as I tried to wipe the sweat from my brow.

"Like you just had sex. How do I look?"

"Same."

She groaned. "Oh god I can't believe your mother just caught us having sex." She was still half heartedly looking around for her lost undergarment.

"It's not like we're teenagers. It's fine. But we need to get down there before everyone else catches on."

With that we unlocked the door and made our way back downstairs.

When we got to the dinning room I walked in with my head held high attempting to fool myself into thinking everyone didn't know what had just happened. Upon our entrance I knew that I was fooling myself. My mother blushed and looked down at her plate and all the other adults just had big grins on their faces.

"What kept you?" Emmett asked with a knowing smirk._ Asshole._

I gave him a 'fuck off' smile and made my way around the table to take my seat.

When I got near my chair Emma jumped out of hers and ran to me. I picked her up out of reflex.

She looked at me and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like when you just get back from the gym."

Caught by my six year old. _Damn._


	4. Lonaberger basket

**A/N: I want to start by apologizing for not updating in awhile. I'm a student and school has just been beyond crazy for the last two weeks. With that said I must admit that the next two weeks are the last of the semester so I'll probably be tired up with finals. I'll try my best. Anyways here it is, the next installment in the story of Bella, Edward, and Emma. Enjoy!**

**I don't own it, Steph does.**

BPOV

I had never really thought about it but I definitely think that there can reach a point where a husband knows too much about his wife's menstrual cycle; Edward and I have reached that point. The other day I rubbed my lower stomach because I had an itch and he looked at me, cocked and eyebrow and said 'You can't have cramps you aren't due for your period till next week' when I looked at him funny trying to convey how creepy I found it that he knew that and he just added 'Well of course only if you're not already pregnant.' This man has reached freaking crazy, its official.

But he was right. I was due for my period last week and didn't get it so we're all hoping for the best.

At present I am sitting at the kitchen table with Emma having a glass of milk, because Edward said that I shouldn't drink coffee when I'm pregnant so I may as well get used to.

Edward is getting ready to head to the hospital and Alice is due at any moment with a stick for me to pee on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call in to see if someone else can cover me for a little while till you take the test?" I think that is the 20th time he's asked.

"No Edward, go to work. I'll call you when we know. Plus I told Alice 8ish so I don't even know when she'll get here."

Like magic there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock, 7:58. Damn!

I let out a sigh and got up for the door before Edward could suggest waiting a five minutes or whatever for me to take the test. When I hurled the door open I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Alice stood in the hallway holding a Lonaberger basket with about twenty pregnancy tests in it complete with a big yellow bow on the top.

"Happy hope you're pregnant day!" Only a Cullen.

I stood there shocked and just stared at her. She had turned a process of releasing bodily waste on an absorbent nub into a Martha 'make it a craft' moment.

Our delay had apparently alerted Edward because he came to stand at my side and see what Alice was up to. He just laughed at her display like it was nothing.

"Alice this is ridiculous. I asked you to stop by the drug store and get _A_ test."

"Well when I was standing in front of them I didn't know which one to get so I got a few. Then I didn't know how many you would want to make for sure, for sure. And then I figured that if it didn't work out this time you'd need them next month. So next thing I knew I had all of these and I couldn't just hand you a plastic bag so I thought I'd make it look pretty." At the end of her speech she had a look on her face of pure self satisfaction.

I grumbled in response and walk away from the door. Edward let Alice in as I finish cleaning up Emma's breakfast. After one more attempt to stay home I finally push Edward out the door and that left just us girls.

"You ready?" Alice asks me with hopeful eyes.

I sigh and nodded my head. "Emma honey can you play in your room while Aunt Alice and I talk?"

"Yes mommy." She skips off to her room as Alice and I make our way to mine.

We unload the basket and start pulling out directions. I convince Alice to just take one at first. I take one stick into the bathroom and assume the position. I hadn't peed all morning but I was struck with sudden stage fright. I've never been in this situation before; hoping for a plus sign. I had seen many friends take these tests and pry for a negative result. I wonder what the statistics are on women using these and hoping for negatives vs. positives.

I try and calm myself and not think about the tremendous pressure on my uterus at the moment. _Whatever the results it's not a big deal._ That seemed to do the trick and I loosed up enough to let it flow. I did what I had to do, set the test on the counter and headed back out to the bedroom.

"So now we just wait five minutes?"

I nodded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Have you guys thought of names?"

"Not really. We haven't really thought that far ahead." She just nodded in understanding. "But I have a feeling that if it's a boy we're going to have an Edward Jr."

We both laughed a little before falling into a silence for the remainder of the time. When the alarm went off on Alice's phone we both just looked at each other.

"Well, here goes nothing." I let out a sigh and stood up from the bed.

I was reaching for the knob when I heard the front door open and close. Alice and I exchanged a glance before I headed to the hallway to make sure some stranger hadn't just walked in and was in the process of kidnapping my child. When I popped my head out of the door I saw Emma running into Edward's arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I tried not to swear, even a little bit, in front of my daughter but I was really surprised.

"I made it down the block before I just couldn't take it. I called in." He said it like it was no big deal. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Did you take it?"

I didn't answer just gave a huff and walked back into the bathroom to find Alice smiling at me. I stuck out my tongue at her and fell into the chair sulking. This man was unbelievable. You'd think he was an 8 year old on Christmas.

He walked in with Emma in his arms and just scanned the room for a little white plastic test that held our fate. He didn't even care that I had my pissed off face on and my arms crossed over my chest. I was apparently not getting any sympathy on this one. So I got up and headed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me to make it clear I didn't want any followers. _Ass, didn't even care I was mad at him. My 'look' must be failing._ I slapped my hands down on the counter and letting out a labored breath. I let my head hang in frustration and my eyes unintentionally fell on the test. I snapped my eyes shut quickly. I wanted to be fully prepared for what I was going to see. One last deep inhale and I opened one eye. I looked down to see my fate. It was an old school test so I was looking for a minus or plus sign. My eyes adjusted and I saw it… a plus sign.

A smile crept to my face and I picked up the test to get an even closer look. Yes defiantly a plus sign no mistaking that. I let out a squeal of delight I didn't know I was capable of. I had forgotten that I probably had an audience behind the door until I heard Edward's voice.

"Everything ok love?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

I couldn't leave them in suspense any longer. I flung the door open and shoved the test in Edward's face. He had put Emma down so he used both his hands to take the test from mine and study it carefully. Once he had apparently figured it out a big smile took over his face and he embraced me in a big hug. Alice caught on quick and started jumping up and down squealing.

"What's going on Daddy?" Emma was a little confused.

Edward loosened his grip on me and held me at arms length, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Mommy's having a baby sweetheart."

"Oh… YAY!" She joined Alice in jumping up and down.

He moved his hands from my arms to my face and brought his lips down to meet mine. It was a sweet gentle kiss that was perfect in the moment. I knew he would be happy with the result but this kiss let me know, again, just how much he loved me and how much he wanted this. I was happy to give it to him.

After hugs were exchanged between everyone it was time to get back to life. I pushed Edward out the door for work after about a dozen kisses and one border line make out session. Alice followed shortly after telling me that she was taking me maternity clothes ASAP. By then it was time for lunch then Emma's afternoon nap.

The adrenaline and excitement had worn off and I was left alone with my thoughts. I was beyond happy when I saw that plus sign but now I just couldn't help but feel off. I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it but something just wasn't right. I didn't really know what I was expecting being only a few weeks pregnant but I just didn't _feel_ how I did when I was pregnant with Emma. I tried to convince myself that I was just in slight shock over the drastic turn my life had taken in a little over a month. I went from looking at career options for after graduation to becoming a mother again. That's what it is. _You keep telling yourself that. You know something isn't right._

I brushed off my uncertain thoughts and continued on my day. Edward eventually made it home around eight and I was glad it wasn't going to be a late night for him because we really needed to talk.

Emma and I were lying on the couch watching Lion King 1 ½ when he made his way through the door. Emma jumped up and ran to the door where he quickly took her into his arms. I rolled onto my back to see them from over the back of the couch. Our eyes met and we smiled at each other. He made his way over to the couch and knelt down in front of me. With Emma still attached to his side me bent down and softly kissed me.

"Hello love."

Then I was totally shocked when he leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"Hello baby."

It was a really cute gesture and I felt the tears prickle my eyes. I was annoyed that the scene hadn't erased any doubt in my mind but instead made it louder. It finally hit me, what I had been feeling. I didn't feel pregnant. I had to check it out. I asked Edward to put Emma to bed so I could take a bath and he willingly obliged. When the bedroom door was securely closed I snatched up the basket with the left over pregnancy tests and headed to the bathroom. I figured I couldn't pee 19 times in a row if needed so I used a cup and dipped five tests in and waited the five minutes. I took a deep breath and looked down at the tests. Minus sign, one line, one line, minus sign, and frown face. _SHIT!_

I wasn't pregnant. I knew it.

"Bella can I come in?" I heard Edward say from the other side of the door.

I have to tell Edward I'm not pregnant. How the FUCK am I going to do that?

**A/N: Poor Bella! **

**As always suggestions are welcome. I love hearing what you guys think so indulge me. Reviews please.**


	5. Dom Pérignon

BPOV

I took one last calming breath before making my way to the door. I opened it slowly to find Edward standing on the other side with a big smile on his face. I opened my mouth to tell him the hardest thing I've ever had to say but was cut off when he stepped forward and encircled me with his arms. All the air emptied from my lungs along with my courage as he dropped his head to kiss along my neck.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered between kisses.

"Edward." I meant it to come out as a warning but it sounded more like a moan.

"What is it baby? What do you need?" He continued he kiss my neck making his way down to my collarbone.

"Edward!" I pushed him slightly and his arms fell. I turned my back to him and walked over toward to the bed. "We need to talk."

In his lustful haze he didn't get the hint and walked over behind me and placed his hands one on top of the other over my lower abdomen.

"What is there to talk about? You are pregnant with my child and in a few short months our family will be complete." His words broke my heart and I was rendered speechless. "Ya know, I can't wait to see you all round with our child and glowing." He kissed my neck again as I felt a sob escape my throat.

I stepped out of his embrace and turned to face him. "Edward I said we need to talk."

His face was confused. "What is it love?"

"I… I'm not…" My eyes we fixed on the floor. Another sob over took me. Barely above a whisper I confessed my failure. "I'm not pregnant."

After a few seconds of silence I peeked up at him to see that he just stared at me in shock.

"But you said… the test, I saw it."

"I think it was a false positive. I took five more and they we're negative." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I put my face in my hands and let the tears take over.

As my body shook with cries I felt Edward hug me and pull me into his lap on the bed. I grabbed around his neck and squeezed for dear life. I needed to be near him; to be comforted by him for my failure. He softly stroked my back and I felt better. I started to calm down and regain my thoughts. I needed to see his face. I needed his eyes to tell me that he wasn't mad or disappointed. I pulled back slightly and looked hopefully into his eyes. I saw many things there; comfort, worry, and slight sadness.

"Bella. It's ok. There's no reason to get upset. I'm sorry if I've made you feel like there is."

"But I know how much you've wanted this. I feel like I've disappointed you somehow."

"Honey what I want is for you to be happy. It kills me to see you like this. If you told me right now that you didn't want to have another baby I would be accept that and it wouldn't be an issue again." We smiled at each other; he always knew what to say to make me feel better. "Plus it's not like this the end of it. We can still try if that's what you want."

"Yes that's what I want." I gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

He just nodded and held me. In that moment it was what my heart so desperately craved; for him to not be mad at me, to know that I hadn't disappointed him. He was so perfect.

That night we didn't make love for the first time in a long time. He held me and whispered sweetly and reassuringly in my ear until I fell asleep.

By six thirty the next night we were surrounded by our family at Esme and Carlisle's dining room table. Being around this table had come to be one of my favorite places. We were all comfortable with each other and the conversation always flowed so easily.

Towards the end of the meal Emmett had us all practically rolling on the floor with is account of how he had tried to kill two birds with one stone by putting the bun and hot dog in the toaster. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and said that's what she got for being a four slice toaster instead of a two.

We all calmed down as Jasper took Alice's hand on the table top and cleared his throat.

"So as you all know Alice and I decided that we wanted to have another baby and…" He raised their intertwined hands so that he could brush his lips against her knuckles. "And Alice went to the doctor's today and found out that we have succeeded."

Esme, Rosalie, and I squealed like school girls and congratulated Alice and Jasper. The men all exchanged their congratulations a little more quietly.

"We were so shocked. I've been so busy lately that I hadn't even noticed that I'd missed my monthly bill. I went to the doctor's for a check up and when I told them that Jasper and I were trying they did a little test just because and to my amazement it came back positive."

"Oh Alice I'm so happy for you. This is defiantly a special occasion indeed. Carlisle dear will you fetch the bottle of Dom Pérignon we've been saving and meet us in the living room."

Leave it to the Cullens to celebrate with a bottle of expensive champagne that just happen to have lying around.

We all made our way to the living room and talked non stop about Alice and Jasper's coming joy. Carlisle emerged a few moments later with bottle of champagne and a bottle for sparkling cider for Alice and the kids. Once everyone had a glass Carlisle stood and cleared his throat.

"My dear family I ask you to raise your glass to the pending addition to our lot. Alice and Jasper I'm sure I speak for the whole family when I say that we are all overjoyed at the news of you coming happiness and we all wish you a happy and healthy experience. To Alice, Jasper and their family." With that we all raised our glasses before taking a sip.

By the end of the evening all of us Cullen women had made plans to get together for lunch the following Wednesday to go over nursery plans. As per social custom for a second child Alice wouldn't be having a baby shower so we decided to just to out and buy everything together. I knew I would be spending a lot of time with my mother in law and sisters in baby stores for the next few months and I was excited to have an excuse to spend more time with them.

We eventually made it out the door so that we could get Emma home and to bed. We were all a little tiered out from the excitement so the ride home was rather quiet. Once the initial shock of the news had worn off I started to think about myself. I knew that I was happy and excited for them but it seemed to throw salt in the wound of my own issue. No one was saying it but I knew everyone was thinking it. Alice and I had announced our intentions around the same time and now here she was pregnant me and I wasn't. It would only be a matter of time before they started to wonder about me. I had this nagging feeling that all the drugs and horrible things I had done to my body in my younger years had somehow damaged it. Maybe Emma was more of a miracle then we'd all thought. Maybe she was my only chance at having children. It made me almost sick to think that my stupid decisions could cost Edward his chance at having a genetic child of his own. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head before it got me really upset and tried in stead to concentrate on Alice and Jasper's joy.

Emma fell asleep in her car seat and when we got home Edward gently took Emma out of her seat and up to her room. She was a pretty heavy sleeper so she didn't even flinch as we took her clothes off and slipped her into some pjs. When she was finally tucked in I sat on her bed staring down at her as she slept. Edward sat behind me quietly allowing me this moment.

"She's so perfect I feel like I don't deserve her." I whispered.

"Why do you say that love?" Edward whispered back.

"I was such a troublesome child, and adult for that matter. She is so well behaved. I was terrified when I got pregnant because someone told me that if you were a wild child and you have a daughter she is ten times worse then you were. And ten times worse then me is scary."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and I leaned back into his chest.

"Bella you weren't a wild child you were… experimental. And Emma is well behaved because you are a good mother." He kissed me temple and I felt comforted. "And you shouldn't believe some old wives tale." We both laughed a little bit. "Come on lets go to bed."

With that we both gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and made our way to the bedroom. I was completely exhausted and quickly changed into pj pants and one of Edward's ratty old t shirts. I was snuggled under the blanket warmly when Edward joined me. I knew what came next so with a slight sigh I rolled over to kiss his neck.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you about something."

I was confused. Talking wasn't usually part of our every night, with out fail, plan.

I looked at him with a questioning look so he would continue.

"I talked to one of the women in the Neonatal department about conception and she told me some interesting things."

"Like what?" I thought that he already knew everything there was to know about trying to conceive a child.

"Well one was that it's best to… I guess stock up on good sperm." Part of me was confused by what he meant. Another part of me, the juvenile part, wanted to laugh because he said sperm. "She said it's best for me to not ejaculate for three days so that my body can like stock up on good sperm."

"So you just sat down with this woman and had a conversation about ejaculation and sperm."

"She was surprisingly open about the use of terminology and her questioning. I went down there all red faced and embarrassed and about to walk out when she approached me and just started asking me how many orgasms ending in ejaculation I had had in the last month." We both couldn't help but laugh. I knew Edward very well and even though he was a doctor I knew he didn't feel comfortable talking about these kinds of things; hence why Emmett and sometimes Jasper picked on him relentlessly.

"So we can't have sex for three days."

"Well I've looked over the calendar and it seems that next Wednesday would be the best day to do it. That is assuming the test shows that you're ovulating." Back to science project Edward again.

I just sighed and rolled on to my back. I was way too tiered to argue with him about his turning my uterus into the x factor to his y factor in his big equation to make a baby. I settled on just hoping I could at least get some good oral out of this no sex everyday thing. When a girl is getting it at least once every 24 hours she can get used to it and expect it. To change that up on a moments notice can be tough.

**A/N: So it's officially summer vacation from school so I'm hoping to be better about updating. I promise to try for once a week at least. If you notice me not keeping up my end of the bargain will someone please send me a PM with a virtual kick in the butt.**

**This chapter took more time then usual and this is was my four complete draft of it. So I hope you enjoy the hard work. **

**And as always don't be a fool, wrapper your tool… and review this story!!!**


	6. AN: POV

**So there was a little mini contest in one of my favorite stories and it was so much fun that I thought I'd try it out. I know that I don't have the largest fan base but I love all of you that do read my stories so much that I wanted to do a little something for you. **

**So here it is. Below is a little snippet that I wrote and all you have to tell me is who it is. PM me your guess and I'll give you a reward. What's the reward you say? Well I'll tell you. For the first five people that get it right I will write a little something of your choice. Wanna read something between Edward and Emma? How bout a smut-tastic on call room encounter? I'm willing to write anything. From this story or another one of my stories or something completely made up, I'm game. Your imagination is my guide.**

**Good luck!**

"As many of you know the McGregor award is presented every five years to someone in the medical field that has improved, perfected, or invented some medical procedure. This years recipient has rocked the work of assisted reproductive technology by inventing a method that was raised the likelihood of conception to 80%. This increase is unparallel in any other field of medicine. So with out further ado I present this year's recipient of the McGregor award to none other then Seattle's own Dr. Cullen."

The crowd erupted in applause as I took the stage. I was so over come with emotion as to the magnitude to the situation that I almost lost it completely on the walk. Year and years of work and research had lead me to this place. Time away from my family, birthdays and celebrations missed. It was all vindicated the first time I got to tell a couple that had next to no chance of conception that they would soon be proud parents. I made my way up to the podium shaking the hands of my colleagues and the presenter.

"Wow this is such and honor. I can't begin to convey my gratitude for this recognition. As many might already know the field of assisted reproductive technology is very near and dear to my heart. My own personal involvement with it has caused me to want to improve the techniques and I am happy that I have succeeded and am able to help other families in their quest to have child of their own. I would now like to thank my team. You guys have been great and I appreciate all the long hours and hard work. I would also like to thank my mother for all of her support. The love and compassion that she instilled in me as a child helped me find it in myself to commit all I had to the success of this project. I would also like to thank my father, a fellow medical professional. His inspiration to join the field of medicine has been a diving force everyday and with out him I know that I wouldn't be standing here today. I would like to conclude by thanking the board for their decision to recognize my life's work. Thank you so much and I truly appreciate it."


	7. Trench Coat

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my newest fanfic friend inatowncalledforks. She found me and we've been chatting it up since. She has some great stuff so I recommend you checking it out. **

**Disclaimer: SMey owns it I just play with it. Hehe.**

BPOV

_I cannot believe I am doing this_. It's Wednesday and Edward got held up at work with some miraculous surgery that he is supposed to be performing soon. And of course I took the stupid OPK and it said I was ovulating. I had mentioned it to Edward earlier in the day and when he found out that he had to stay to do this surgery he called me practically begging me to come down to the hospital so we could 'not miss this opportunity' as he said. I was appalled that he would suggest something so dirty but quickly relented to the overly horny part of my brain.

So here I was in a trench coat and heels (yes that's all) walking up to the surgical wing trying to find my amazing surgeon husband so we can have a quickie in the on call room or something. I felt like I when I was 18 had gone through, what I liked to call, a phase of enjoying public sex. Luckily that Bella was long since gone because that Bella would have tried to do it on a gurney in a hallway under a sheet.

I turned the corner and saw Edward leaning against the nurse's station with an anxious look on his face as he looked down at some paper work. He seemed to almost be ignoring the nurse that was obviously talking to him. As I approached I could start to hear what she was saying.

"Dr. Cullen you did so amazing on that transplant last week. It was such a pleasure to work with you. I hope I get the opportunity again soon."

What a slut. I knew what she really wanted to say. 'Dr. Cullen you are so sexy. I want you to hump my brains out, over and over and over again'. Hell no bitch he's mine.

I walked right up to them still unnoticed.

"Who do you have to marry to find a good heart surgeon around here?"

Edward's head shot up and a smirk graced his face. "Well I happen to know a really good one but he's already married."

"Oh. Who ever caught him must be a very lucky lady."

The forgotten nurse chose this moment to make her presence known. "Yeah we tell him that all the tine."

Edward rolled his eyes a little and turned to the annoying blonde. "Nurse Heart this is my wife Bella, Bella this is nurse Heart."

Now I know it's customary to shake with the right hand, and I am a right handed person, but I just couldn't help myself. I reached out with my left flashing the slut nurse my rock before giving her a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen. We've all heard so much about you." _I'm sure._ "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get Mr. Anderson ready for your surgery."

With that she left and I turned back to Edward. "Are they all like that?"

"Except the old ones… come to think of it most of them are like that too."

I rolled my eyes. I definitely needed to make more appearances at the hospital, especially with Emma. Maybe if a few of these broads see a devoted father and husband they will get the hint.

"Let my just finish this form and we can… ya know." Edward said before he returned his eyes to his paper work.

Oh hell no! He wasn't going to force me to come down here and then make me wait for paper work. So with a quick peek around to make sure that the hallway was empty I stepped even closer to Edward who still didn't lift his eyes from his work.

"You didn't even notice my outfit." I said with a pout.

Edward looked up at me with his eyebrow creased in confusion. "Bella you've had that coat for two years and it's so big I can't see what's under it."

"Want to?" I threw on my sexy smirk.

He still looked confused. "Um… ok?"

My smirk stretched even more across my face. Without braking eye contact I untied the waist band and unbuttoned the coat pulling the coat apart to reveal my lack of clothing. His eyes bugged out and his head shot from side to side looking down the hall to make sure no one was seeing his naked wife. I closed my coat and looked up at Edward innocently.

"Do you like it?"

This time it was his turn to smirk. "It's my favorite."

As I retied my trench Edward grabbed my gently on my upper arm and started steering me down the hall. I had no idea where he was taking me as we weaved through the hospital. Finally we stopped and Edward opened a door in a seemingly abandoned hallway and dragged me in. Before I knew it I was being pressed against the door and my trench coat was being forcefully removed.

XXXXXXX

As I walked away from the hospital completely satisfied I could help but be happy. I knew this was it. It had worked; I could feel it in my bones. As I walked I knew that my body was preparing to make a baby. I was completely confident that we had done it this time. In a few short months Edward and I would be welcoming a little mixture of the two of us into the world making our family complete.

XXXXXXX

**A few weeks later**

"Project find out if were welcoming another little baby Cullen into the world shall commence in t minus ten minutes." Alice said with an authoritative tone.

"Alice this isn't some mission impossible. I already told you I have a good feeling about this. I just know I'm pregnant."

"Well let's make sure."

Emma and Abby were out with Rose so we had the whole place to our selves. A slightly rounding Alice followed me into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. I went into the bathroom with three tests and grabbed a paper cup to pee in.

Nothing could ruin my mood right now. I was so sure that I was pregnant that I almost just told Edward that I was with out taking the test.

After I filled the cup and set it aside the worst possible thing happened. I finished up in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom.

"That was fast." Alice noted.

"I don't need to take the test." She looked at me confused. "I just started my period."

She gave me a sympathetic look and patted the bed next to her. I went over and sat down defeated.

"Alice what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing sweetheart sometimes these things take time."

"It didn't for you. You decided you wanted to get pregnant again and like two days later you were."

"Honey you can't judge yourself by other people."

"Edward is going to be heart broken again. We've been trying for five months and nothing. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't even think it Isabella Marie Cullen! There could be any number of reasons you're not pregnant YET…"

I interrupted her. "That's just it. I have this fear that all the drugs I 'experiment' with have some how damaged my body and Emma was just a fluke of sorts and that I can never have children." I turned and threw myself on the bed face down. "My reckless behavior has ruined Edward's chance at having a biological child of his own." I couldn't even try to stop the tears now.

"I'm sure that isn't it. You said that when you tried for Emma you got pregnant on the first shot. That has to mean something. I'm sure there is some outside factor that can be easily dealt with." She wasn't making me feel better. She soothingly rubbed my back and let out a sigh. "Have you two thought about possible seeing someone about this? Maybe a doctor will help."

I just nodded my head as the tears spilled from my eyes. This was killing me; five straight months of disappointing my husband and family. Every month the same thing, we go at it every chance we get, I get my hopes up and then I'm let down. It seems to be all I ever think about. I feel like its all Edward and I ever talk about. Deep down it breaks my heart every time he looks at me because that little voice in my head tells me that when he looks at me he sees my failure. I have opened up to him a little at how I feel about that fact that I am yet to be pregnant but he just assures me that it's fine and we will keep trying until I am. I swear I can hear the disappointment in his voice when he says it though. I know exactly how this is going to go when he gets home. 'Sorry honey I'm still not pregnant.' And then he's going to sigh like he always does and then reassure me that it's fine. If he says its fine or it's going to be fine one more time I'm going to sock him in the jaw. It isn't fine. I'm a horrible wife and a horrible person for capturing him in a marriage that can't produce the child he so desperately wants.


End file.
